Devotion of Cherish
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: A bunch of romantic episodes about the life of our favourite characters, which it’s up to you to decide! So many things is up to your mind and the pairings of your decision! Read and Review!
1. Attention!

**Devotion of Cherish (Love Songs Edition)**

By Arceus. Conberma

**Disclaimer**: Kung fu Panda belongs to the DreamWorks, not me, I don't own it.

**Summary**: A bunch of romantic episodes about the life of our favourite characters, which it's up to you to decide!

**Other Info**: You could also use my OCs for your love songs, not to mention that you could decide what kind of pairings you like,_ if I take it. _Confirm which pairing you would like to sing your love song!

**Pairings (Could be):**

PoxTirgess

CranexViper

Tai LungxTigress (I'm not sure I'm buying that one)

Tai LungxOC (I have my own Tai Lung's OC)

MantisxOC (usually mine)

MonkeyxOC (this one too)

OCxOC (eg. HannahxSora from my story)

ShifuxOC (who am I kidding?)

* * *

**~~ATTENTION~~**

Alright, all my friends, my same-side-of-kung-fu-panda-fans friends, can I have an attention please?

…Thank you, now, I know that this maybe an awkward sudden, but I need your assistance as I need some of your ideas….YOUR FAVOURITE LOVE SONGS! Yes, I'm going to make an edition of the most romantic love songs that you'll never forget!!!

So, don't be shy! Type in the review and tell me your favourite love songs, of course I will add my own one there too (chuckling)…I also wanted to thank you some of the people, or could I say, _**friends**_ in this ficfan site though, let's see…

**FalconMage** (Though I haven't seen or noticed his appearance in weeks or months…)

**Corset-rebellion-flower** (That's right, I'm still remember you, girl!)

**SkytheHawk **(When do you finish your story? Kidding, you rock!)

**Alyssalioness94** (Haven't seen you long time, huh?)

**Vigilance**(When the 'Budding Emotion' done? I'm looking forward of it! Nice new chapter too!!)

**Kippis05** (A huge PoxTigress, don't know if I should include CranexViper too…Hope you'll have another new great fantastic story!)

And finally…nonetheless, **Telracs 1994**, I'll never forget about you, girl!! Who do you think I am? An unregretful friend!? (laughing) Anyway, thank you for your supportive of my stories, you too, of whose names I didn't type here, thank you for your supportive too!!!!

COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? TYPE YOUR FAVOURITE LOVE SONGS AND I'LL GIVE THIS BABY A BOOST!!!!

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Decisions and a Promise

**Okay, I have decided that the story will be followed by using ****Evan 10's**** idea, including the songs from everyone (if those are suitable…). And also, this will be a ****CranexViper****, slightly ****PoxTigress****story for a while.**

**Summary: **Viper's childhood and _old-lover_ had come back, Cob, _for her_. One day, a week before the Viper's birthday, when Cob showed up, in disguise, had sneaked into the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior thought he was a lost foreign, even Viper couldn't recognize him either. Soon, he had kidnapped her and forced her to marry him! It's up to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to save their friend! Will they succeed? Will Cob's plan work? Can there be a true love for Viper?

****WARNING: This time, no Hannah, Jade, Lilly and Azure appear in this story.****

**Pairings:** CranexViper (mostly), PoxTigress, MantisxSapphire(OC), MonkeyxAna(OC)

**Rated:** Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Decisions and a Promise**_

* * *

_This is the past story about little Viper and her childhood friend…_

"Viper! Wait up!" shouted a voice from far behind little Viper.

The little Viper giggled and waved her tail, "Hurry up, Cob!! You're toooo slow!!!" she teased.

Cob was a Cobra, under Master Viper's teaching after the Gorilla bandit (Watch the Secrets of the Furious Five), he was one year older than Viper. He and Viper had become best friends easily. They had become training partners as they had much time to play instead of training.

When Cob had finally reached the top of the mountain, he immediately lied himself onto the grassy ground, huffing and puffing. The little Viper sowed her head upside-down, innocently and…beautifully.

The Cobra gazed at those azure eyes of Viper, enchanted by them, he couldn't even hear what Viper was saying. "Cob, Cob, COB!!!" finally, she shouted.

He had finally snapped as he got up to his body, "Huh? What!?" he nervously asked as he was turning around.

Viper couldn't help but burst out laughter, "Hahahahaha!! Look at you!!" she laughed of Cob's anxious face.

Cob blushed and he quickly tried to calm himself down. "Alright, that's enough! What are you trying to show me?" he asked.

Viper didn't reply him, but instead gave him a wide smile. Cob began curious, it took a few seconds for the little Viper to speak, "You'll see." She then gave him a mischievous smile.

They had approached a moderate size brushes, Cob asked, "What are you doing?"

Viper looked back at him, "We're here." And then she swung off the brushes. And it showed a great view of their village, even Viper's little house could see it too!

"Wow!" Cob was impressed as his jaws dropped.

"Told ya." Viper smiled.

From where they were, they could see clearly every building and forest, Cob was still amazed by this view. "This is incredible!!" he claimed.

The little Viper giggled of his amazement, and Cob then caught a glimpse of Viper's laughter, he blushed again. And decided to ask her the craziest question of his life.

"Hey, Viper?" he became shyly to ask.

"Hm?"

"What is your dream?" he asked, lying himself back against the grass field.

"…My dream?" Viper wondered. "I wish…to be a great kung fu warrior, just like father." She cheerfully said.

"I see…" Cob murmured, with a little disappointed.

"But…" Viper added, she went on, "also to **marry the greatest warrior in all of China**." She said dreamily and yet with embarrass.

Her cheeks blushed as scarlet as roses, Cob could notice it. He was in a deep thought for a moment, and took him a few minutes to ask Viper the most desperate plan of his life. "Hey, Viper." He spoke.

"What?"

"What if I become the greatest warrior in all of China, will you marry me?" he asked, with hope in his dark green eyes.

But Viper thought that he was joking as she answered in able to make him feel better, "Sure, I will." She lied.

"Promise?" Cob asked, he leaned his tail in front of Viper.

Although, Viper was still young, she hesitated a while, and then she answered. "…Promise." She then placed her tail on top of Cob's, a pinkie swear.

However, who would keep or remember a pinkie swear for over twenty years? But not for Cob, he had been keeping it as his faith, he kept and guarded it for twenty years and sworn to the Gods that he will marry Viper.

During their half of their lifetime, they began fallen in love and hardly to be separated. Viper loved Cob's kindness and didn't mind of her hadn't have fangs. But it didn't last forever until one day…

When he had reached to the age of 20, he had asked Master Viper to give his daughter, Viper, to him. But Master Viper said that they were too young to get married, and he was about to send Viper to the Jade Palace of the Valley of Peace by that time.

"Why is she going to the Valley of Peace? She had completed her training!" Cob furiously asked.

"An old friend of mine insisted that she moved and lived there to learn her style of kung fu." Master Viper explained, and he slithered himself beside Cob to comfort him. "Cob, I know you two are in love to each other. But you know her dream, and if you love her, you should let her follow her dream." He gently comforted him.

But it didn't work, in fact, it could only make it worse. Cob's rage had blinded him as he assaulted the great Master Viper by his fangs. Master Viper didn't have time to cry for help or speak, he just lied on the floor, which was covered by his blood.

Cob gasped of what he had done, killed his old Master and lying in his own pool of blood. After all what he had done to him, is that the way he return!!?

"Father?" asked a voice, it was Viper.

When Cob wanted to escape, it was too late. Viper opened the door and saw her beloved father died in his pool of blood, killed by…by…"You?" she asked in disbelief, although se didn't want to face the truth.

"Viper, I can explain!!" he tried.

"MOTHER!!" she cried for her mother, her azures eyes filled with tears. She ran away from Cob, but caught again by him.

"Viper, I'm sorry of what I had done! I didn't know what I was thinking!! I'm really, really--" his mouth stopped by Viper's tail-slap on his face.

_**SLAP!!**_

Cob was stunned for a moment, and gazed back at her. Right there, it wasn't his sweet, caress girlfriend anymore but a green tree viper who was regretting of she loved him and trusted him all the time. Her eyes were then changed into hatred, she glared at him and murmured, "Get out!" she demanded.

"I'm really love you, I'll do anything for you, anything--"

"GET OUTT!!!!!"

With those cries, Cob had immediately left the village and ran away. Viper then lied herself beside her father's dead body, whimpering and crying silently under his cold chin. Back to Cob, he still didn't regret of what he had made, negative, he sworn and looked back at Viper's home.

"_I'll fulfil our promise, I'll marry you, no matter what, no matter how it costs, Viper."_ He murmured.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**BTW, I want to ask a simple question, ****do you wish Tai Lung appear in this story?**


	3. Trying to Confess

**Okay, as the results, it is….****NO****! Tai Lung will not be appear in this story, and thank you for the voting though! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**We have ****'Kiss the Girl'****, selected by ****Solartiger****. And don't worry, there'll be more and could be selected maybe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Trying to Confess**_

* * *

Twenty years had passed, Viper still couldn't forget about that night that Cob killed her beloved father, and then those nightmares still kept haunting her. She once woke up, frightened by that nightmare again.

"Father!!" she shouted as she thought it happened again. When she stunned and calmed down for a while, huffing and puffing.

She gazed at her room, in the bunkhouse of Jade Palace. _'It was __**that**__ nightmare, again…' _she thought, desperately. She buried her head into her twisted body to hide her tears of sadness. Poor Viper, all of her life wanted to forget was to erase that memory that her father was killed, by her _old lover_. She then tried to keep the sobbing as quiet as she could.

However, the sobbing sounds have awaken an avian from the next door. It was Crane, though he was an easy-to-be-awaken anyway. _'It was in the middle of the night! Who's—__**crying**__?'_ he thought as he searched the source of the voice owner.

Finally, he had found that it came from Viper's room. He perked his head a little into the door crack and saw Viper was crying.

"Viper?" he merely in whispered, but she could hear him.

She quickly wept her tears and snapped, "I…I'm sorry if I awaken you." She apologized.

"No need to say sorry, Viper. You were…ur…crying!?" he said, but in his heart, shouted, '_You idiot! Of course she was crying, what else she was doing? Daydreaming!?' _

"Actually…" she said as she faced to him, Crane was shocked. Her azure eyes were bloodshot! And she continued, "I had had a nightmare." She confessed.

"Ow…right." Crane murmured, and then he noticed the sad face appeared on her face again. He couldn't help when he saw the face of hers like that as he suggested, "Well, why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

"Huh?" she was now confused.

Crane thought she was on a wrong track as he quickly explained, "Not what I meant was want you to _sleep_ with me, I mean yes, but what I clearly want to say was…" he stammered and nervous when he talked about this **subject**.

"I'd love to." She spoke.

The red-crowned Crane stopped when he heard the reply. He coughed and acted to stay calm and be cool. Viper then slid herself into Crane's room.

"Okay then, you'll sleep over there and I'll be right beside y--" suddenly he was paused by something was wrapped around his legs. And then he looked down as he saw Viper has already slept.

Crane sighed of defeated and he knelt down, and used his wings to keep her warm and comfort. He whispered, "Good night, Viper."

He slipped his eyes to her before he closed his eyes. His face began to blush as he had never been so close to her face, he then decided to add one more thing as to confess his feelings to her.

"I love you." He added, he has been in love with her since the day they had been sent here for training. He hoped she couldn't hear it but wanted to say it towards her face to face when the time comes. He then fell asleep.

The warmth of his feathers have comforted her, made her easily to fall asleep, and so did he.

* * *

The next morning, the sun has risen and its light has shined every corner of the Valley of Peace. And so as the gong of the Jade Palace sounded all over the valley, as an alarm-clock of the valley.

The Furious Five, quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall, including the Dragon Warrior, Po, though it was rare that he got up so early as the Five. Shifu smiled at the new attitude of Po, in spite of not always could be like that.

Suddenly, something has caught them in a glimpse as they found out that something was unusual. They saw Crane and Viper both appeared at Crane's room's door.

"Ah…You two…Had you…." Mantis began confused.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison, and looked at each other, denied. "Of course not, we're at that relationship like you think!!" they claimed.

"We didn't say you were at **that kind** of relationship." Monkey reminded them.

"But you're going to say it." Crane pointed.

"Come on, we're not going to laugh at them if you tell us the truth." Po shrugged his shoulders.

The couple was blushing furiously, Shifu then cleared his throat and shouted before there was a fight in the morning. "ENOUGH!!" it has echoed the hallway.

Eardrums of their ears were tingling, one more time of that shout could cause them into deaf. They then looked at their old master, who was glaring at each of them. "I don't want to have any shouts during the breakfast." He ordered and his students bowed immediately.

Shifu turned to leave the bunkhouse, as the Five and Po thought he was gone. And then they looked back at the couple suspiciously. "Okay, thanks a lot." Tigress snorted at Po while she was caressing her ear.

"Me!? What did I do?" Po let out a high-pitched cried, shocking.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have to take that _'Lion Roar'_!" she shouted.

"Students!! I'm still here!" Shifu shouted as he showed his head from the entrance, his students were silenced again. Tigress humped and left the bunkhouse, leaving her friends behind.

"What was her big deal?" Po raised his eyebrow.

Mantis then hopped on to Po's left shoulder, "That, my friend, was obliviously she is mad at you."

"You're not helping, Mantis." Po, Monkey, Crane and Viper both shot back.

Tigress and Po were already boyfriend and girlfriend after they rescued the Furious Five from Tai Lung's claws (A/N: If you played Kung Fu Panda: The Legendary Warriors, then you know what I mean.), Po was a huge fans of Tigress as we all knew, he confessed his feelings toward her during the battle journey. They had argued sometimes, maybe a lot, but always arguing the small issues.

"So, what did you argue this time?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, I just said her chest looked like a board during the sparring last night." Po innocently said, and then he saw in-disbelief faces from his friends. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he then asked.

"Po, you're such an idiot sometimes." Viper shook her head and turned back to leave.

"What?" Po still didn't get the point.

The males of the Six, Crane spoke to him first, "Po, you really don't know so much about woman…" he sighed and patted his shoulder with his wings.

"Oh yea, well excuse me, Mr. Woman Experts. I am way to honest already." Po sarcastically said.

"Tigress is _a bit_ different woman, but that doesn't mean you have to treat like…man!" Monkey didn't know how to say.

Mantis's turn, "The point is, you two love to each other. I'm sure she'll forgive her if you go to apologize to her." He said on Po's right shoulder.

"That's right, take Crane and Viper for an example." Monkey added.

The red-crowned crane was eye-widened in surprise, "What did you say?" he asked, trying to ear if he heard wrong.

It took the two masters and a Dragon Warrior three seconds to reply a short answer, "…Nothing!" with those words, they fled to the kitchen, leaving their avian friend behind.

Crane softly murmured in Chinese and slowly headed to the kitchen. But suddenly, he then conjured the night before with Viper and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

A day has over, but lots of tings happened. Po had gone to ask a forgiveness of Tigress, at first, she didn't even look back at him. But then, she quickly changed her stubborn mind as Po gave a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a white lily placed on her right ear, made her looked like pure untainted girl. That's how Po caught Tigress's heart.

On the other hand, Crane had decided to ask Viper for a date, and then she said yes. So they went out for a date at night, the rest of the members was curious about their date. At the end, they followed the couple at the Sacred Peach of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Exactly why are we here?" Po asked.

"We're here because we want to see how their date is going." Mantis reminded him, _again_.

"Oh right." Po said, "Sorry." Then added.

They hid themselves on the braches and covered by the petals, above Crane and Viper. Watching and hearing everything they were talking, but none of them were love or words from the heart.

"What take them so long? We all know that Crane is in love with Viper, just a few simple words, how hard can it be?"

"That's because you never have a girlfriend." Mantis confirmed.

"Oh yea, don't tell me you have one." The primate joked.

"You have no idea…" Mantis murmured.

"Hmmm…."

"What is it, Po?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, this place is great, but something is missing." Po said, scratching his head.

"Of course! You've got to create the right kind of mood." Mantis said.

"Oh, you mean like candle light and champagne?" Monkey joked.

"Nonsense! It don't take all that. Everything we need we got right here." Mantis snapped and he got an idea.

The Praying Mantis hopped on one of the top braches, he contacted with his insect-friends, "Percussion!" he told the beetles as some other little insects hit their hard shell to make the noise.

"Strings!" he then told the grasshoppers to make the sound of strings instruments.

"Winds!" the butterflies and the moths blew some winds from their beating wings. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Although, Po and Monkey were kind of impressed of Mantis's fast-romantic-works.

"And words..." he then caught a gingko leave and rolled it like microphone and began to sing in a low tone.

Surprisingly, the couple didn't notice them instead of they knew that they could hear music, but thought just to ignore it, but yet, they couldn't help it.

**Mantis: **_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way._

**Monkey and Po:** _She don't got a lot to say_

**Mantis:** _But there's something about her._

**Po:** _About her_

**Mantis:** _And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try._

**Mantis, Monkey and Po:** _You wanna Kiss The Girl._

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her, you know you do._

**Mantis:** _Possible she want you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

**Male insects: **_Kiss the girl..._

**Female insects:** _Kiss the girl..._

**Mantis:** _It don't take a word_

**Mantis, Monkey and Po:** _Not a single word_

**Mantis:** _Go on and Kiss The Girl_

_Sing with me now!_

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna Kiss The Girl_

_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

"You know, Viper. I really want to tell you something." Crane began to speak, uneasily.

"What is it?" Viper then asked.

Crane was too focusing on her beautiful azure eyes, enchanted by them that hardly made him to speak a word, "Well…I…I….I…" he stammered.

"_Love her_, tell her that you love her." Mantis whispered to him as to give him a hint.

"I love you!" he had done it.

"Oh, Crane…" she didn't sound surprised or shocked, just like she had already known that he would say it. "I love you, too." She then slowly moved and nuzzled her head under Crane's chin, the red-crowned Crane began blushing more. But in the deepest of his heart, he was having his own private party.

"Yes!!" Mantis, Monkey and Po cheered as quiet as possible, and gave to each other a victory of high-five.

"Hey, we're not finish yet! We still have the kissing scene." Mantis calmed the two animals down.

"Oh, right! Keep going." Po and Monkey agreed as they went back to their position and continued their _works_.

**Mantis, Monkey and Po:** _Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

**Mantis and the insects: **_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you Kiss The Girl_

**Mantis: **_Sha la la la la la don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and Kiss The Girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna Kiss The Girl_

_Sha la la la la la, float along_

_And listen to the song_

**Mantis:** _The song say Kiss The Girl_

_Sha la la la la la the music play_

_Do what the music say_

_Go on and kiss The girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The music slowly began to fade, and so the new couple has locked their eyes, and their lips were getting closer to each other. Slowly, and gently approached it.

**Mantis and all:** _Oh, go on and_

_Kiss the girl!_

The trio started excited by that scene as they leaned themselves close a little bit to see. But when Po leaned out a bit, he had cracked the branch of the tree. As made them fell off the tree and hit the ground, trembled.

Crane and Viper were so close to get the kiss, if it wasn't for Po. They were shocked as they turned their heads and saw Mantis, Monkey and Po were landing in front of them, Po was pressing is weight on top of Mantis and Monkey, which I thought they were going to dead.

The trio then saw the couple was glaring at them. "Hehehe, so, how was the kiss?" Po sheepishly asked.

"We were so close, but thanks to you guys." They said in unison, continuing glaring at them and with their wings and tail crossed.

"Well, the good thing is, you are a couple now." Mantis joked, but it was useless as Monkey and Po glared as _'Stop talking' _back at him.

Viper then suddenly remembered something, as she quickly but merely whispered to say. "Well, technically, we're **not**." She said.

"Huh?" Crane was now confused.

"HUH?" neither Po, Monkey and Mantis.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distance, not very far away to the Valley of Peace. There was a rest hotel, a mysterious cloaked figure watched the majestic view of Jade Mountain, he then released his cloak, and he was Cob!

"Twenty years…" he murmured and went on, "I have returned to fulfil our promise, Viper." He whispered, with a smirk on his face and snickered.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Anyway, thank you for your supporting (Nah, who am I kidding?) You are such a great help!! Thank you, thank you very much! Keep on review and give me more love songs!! **

**Bye!**


	4. A Mysterious Encounter

**Okay, this time the song of this chapter is…****"Right here, right now" ****from "High School Musical 3", picked by ****Evan10****. **

**And also another song, original by some of my friend (maybe not a friend exactly), I called "Don't Wanna Let you know", picked by me. Now, the rest who haven't been picked, I'll assure you, the next time will be different soon, SOON!**

**Enjoy and review (important!) I don't own the Kung Fu Panda.**

**Oh, if you want to hear "Don't Wanna let you know" this song, it's a Chinese song but it sounds good even you don't know what it was saying. Click on this website: www. ugameasia. com (type away the spaces) and then go to "Movie" and there you'll see "KTV", click in and find a picture that an ancient-Chinese-little-boy, that must be that song, if I describe correctly.**

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Mysterious Encounter**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

Back at the Jade Palace, Crane, Po, Mantis and Monkey, were heading back to the bunkhouse. All of them were still confused by Viper's awkward talking back the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom…

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

_**--Flashback--**_

"Well, technically, we're **not** a couple." Viper firmly said.

"Huh?" Crane was now confused.

"HUH?" neither Po, Monkey and Mantis.

"Wha…What do you by we're not a couple?" Crane tried to be calm.

"I…" although Viper needed an excuse before she repeated the history again. She bit her low-lips and painfully turned her back on her beloved, she decided to lie, "I have my own reason, and I don't think I have the same feeling of you." That was harsh, but it was the best way for both them.

And she had done it, she really had broken Crane's heart, almost shattered into pieces! "So…you love me because we're…friends? Just _friendship_ love?" he uneasily said, trying to hide his tears.

Po, Monkey and Mantis could only standing between them and watched till the rest. And Viper coldly said, "Yes." But with also choke by the tears a little. And then she left.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x--

"I don't get it. It thought you two like each other." Po claimed, scratching his head in ache.

"You said **'like'**, not **'love'**." Monkey stated.

"Oh." Po understood. Quickly, he added, "But even though, Crane, you confessed at her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yea." The avian nodded.

"Then she replied that she loved you too, right?" Mantis then asked.

"Right, but…"

"But what?" the trio asked in unison.

"Maybe she thought I was talking about friendship love." Crane desperately said, sighed. "Just leave me alone." He requested.

Before the trio left Crane alone, suddenly they had heard a sound from the brushes. They quickly made their fighting stance and waited for their unknown opponent. The sound was getting closer and closer, as their heartbeats went faster.

_**BAMMM!!**_

A figure fell, and it has shocked Po, well, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were a little shocked, just a little bit. They eyed a Po's frightened face, hiding and holding their laughs, "What? I was just surprised, that's all! Don't you dare tell Tigress about this!" Po stated, face was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hahaha…Okay, I won't tell her." Crane swore.

"But we would!" Monkey and Mantis cut in as they laughed hysterically.

"Hey, are we going to check this guy out or not?" Po interjected.

"Sure." The three masters replied, with a shrug in unison.

They examined the figure and it was a male Cobra, he was wearing a dark-green cape, a red bandana on his forehead, his body was full of scratches and blood was dripping slowly. He was still breathing, but barely.

When they found the situation, "Quick, let's get him back to the bunkhouse. Po, you'll go tell Master Shifu and come." Mantis announced.

Po nodded as he soared towards to the Jade Palace while the others were carrying their mysterious encounter back to the bunkhouse.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x--

_**--Bunkhouse--**_

"Tigress! Viper! We need help—" Monkey cried and Tigress cut his words.

"Viper's not here, she said she was going to take a walk in the Valle—who's this guy?" she asked, finger pointed at the Cobra that the boys were carrying.

"That's the point! And we don't have time to explain! Quick, get the water!" Crane ignored and requested.

The South China Tiger nodded and quickly went to the bathroom, they laid the Cobra on the bed gently. In a few seconds, Tigress had bought a bowl of water and Po had bought Shifu in the house at the same time. Shifu took a look at the Cobra who was still in unconscious, and checked his pulse and his heartbeats.

"How is he, Master?" Crane worriedly asked.

"That's odd…" Shifu mumbled, rubbing his chin, didn't hear Crane's question.

"Master?" Monkey asked again, Shifu didn't hear it again.

"MASTER!!" finally, his students shouted at him all together.

Shifu's eyes have quickly snapped and backed into the reality, "What was the matter with you? Can't you see we have a patient here?" he scolded back, merely in whisper.

Although, his students were totally innocent as they knelt down in front of their master. Po gathered his courage, and talked back, "But…we were trying to speak to you, twice." He said.

The red panda's eyes twisted, and asked, "Is that so?" he then saw his students were nodding slightly, then probably he wasn't paying attention by that time.

"Oh…well, my apologize. It's just this is too awkward." He announced.

"Why's that?" Tigress asked, getting herself up.

"From what I see, these bruises on his body that are all in a deep cut. Normally he wouldn't survive this state, maybe he has a kung fu skill within him to cover these." Shifu explained, folding his arms. He scanned at his students, and found out that someone was missing.

"Where's Viper?' he asked.

"Uh…Well, she said she was going to take a walk in the Valley. I have asked Mantis go get her." Tigress explained. "Say that there was some kind of competition there…" she went on, unsurely.

"Oh, you mean that music competition that begin in the centre of the Valley." Po cut in, he went on, "Speaking of which, my dad ask me to help him of the noodles, can I, Master?" Po asked.

"Fine, you may go. But don't-"

"Disgrace the kung fu, got it." Po finished Shifu's speech.

"Actually I was going to say that warn your father to be careful tonight. Because from I see the damage are caused by a high-skilled warrior who we don't know, so tell your father and the village just in case." Shifu ordered.

"Right…of course." Po bowed and walked out the door.

Before he stepped out of the bunkhouse, Mantis crushed him. "Dude, there're a music competition down there!!" Mantis claimed.

Although, they couldn't see why he was surprised or cared about this, "And?" they asked, eyes narrowed at him.

"And I have signed up your names." Mantis replied, innocently.

"Whoa! Whoa, you mean ALL of us!?" Monkey seriously asked.

"No, just signed up for Po, Tigress, Crane and Viper's name, that's all." He answered, innocently.

Monkey sighed of relief, but not for the couples as they glared at them furiously. On the other hand, Shifu lowered his head, palm covered his face and mumbled softly in Chinese.

"But we can't leave this guy here alone without anyone guarding." Tigress claimed.

She had a point, they didn't know the identity of this Cobra after all. Slowly, they then laid their eyes narrowed at the Praying Mantis Master, who was feeling kind of weird. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked, uncomfortably.

The four masters, included Master Shifu, all of them smirked, then Mantis has sudden realised the situation. "Oh great." He groaned.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x--

_**--Centre of the Valley of Peace--**_

"Are you sure we could leave Mantis back there? We still don't know what kind of warrior is he?" Tigress asked Po, worriedly.

"Hey, the first time I sparred with him. He spun me in a thousand times, beside that guy is injured, you don't need to worry about it." Po assured his girlfriend.

"I hope so. I've just got a bad feeling about this…" Tigress murmured.

But the giant panda didn't hear her as he spotted Viper was at one of the store-cart, looking at stuffs. "I better call her." Money said.

"Right, be quick because I don't wanna--" a crowd cheered before Po finished his words, that cheer meant the music competition began. "Too late." He finished.

A pig host stood on the stage, "Alright, folks! The moment you have been waiting for, the Music Competition is begin!!" he announced, and the crowd roared in cheers.

"This is a disaster!" Po groaned.

"Guys, what's going on?" Viper asked, curiously.

"Well, actually. Mantis had signed us up for the competition." Tigress explained.

Viper gasped, "Oh no, he didn't."

"Oh yes, he did it." Crane replied.

"But not all of us, I mean, just sign up for me and Tigress and you and Crane, that's all." Po innocently added.

"WHAT!?" Viper was now astounded yet stunned.

"Yea, I knew it you would react that way." Tigress added.

"Once I get my tail on him, he will be--" suddenly, she was interrupted by the host.

"Okay! Let's see who our first lucky No.1 contestants are?" he asked and picked a card from the box that filled with contestants. When he revealed the names, it showed, "Master Po and Master Tigress, picked the song_ 'Right here, right now'_! Nice choice, suits you, dudes!" he commented.

Po and Tigress were in awestricken and didn't know what to do. But what actually they could do, going on the stage and quickly end this ridiculous competition. At least that was what they thought.

While the couple didn't notice, Crane and Monkey were both taking a bet. "Bet they can't sing a single word." Money bet.

"Fine, then I'll bet they can sing the whole song,_ I hope._" Crane bet, unsurely.

"Boys." Viper murmured, slightly shook her head.

When the music started, Tigress was nervous again, ever since her first music competition (Case Within Love), she has always to show her another talent to the world. But luckily, as the history repeated, Po held tight Tigress and told her to look at his eyes, and so she did.

She stared at those beautiful, full of passion, jade green eyes. They are beautiful, Tigress thought. Po smiled and told her that he would never let his hand go. She nodded and so the music started over again.

**Po:**_ Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream. _

_I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it and that it would never leave._

_Then I would thank that star,_

_That made our wish come true _**(Tigress:**_ Come true_**)**

_Ohh Yeahh_

_Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too._

"Told ya." Crane smirked at Monkey.

Monkey glared at him. "You're lucky this time." He defended.

**Po: **_Right Here, Right Now _**(Tigress: **_Yeaaa_**)**

_I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be _**(Tigress: **_To be_**)**

**Together: **_But right now there's you and me._

**Tigress:**_ It feels like forever, what could be better?_

_We've already proved it was._

_That two thousand words, twenty three hours, have blended the universe._

_Its gonna be, everything _**(Po:**_ everything_**)** _in our whole world changed_**(Po:**_ It starts changing_**)** _and do know that when we are, _**(Po:**_ when we are_**)** _our memory's the same_

_Oh no, oh no_

**Together:**_ Right Here, Right Now _**(Po:**_ right now_**)**

**Tigress:**_ I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything _**(Po:**_ Everything_**)**

**Together:**_ Right Here, I promise you somehow _**(Po: **_Somehow were gonna_**)**

**Tigress:**_ That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be _**(Po:**_ To be_**)**

**Together:**_ But right now there's you and me._

**Tigress**_: Oh we know its coming _**(Po:**_ Coming_**)**

_Oh, And its coming fast_

**Po:**_ It's always you and me, ohh yeah_

_So lets make this second last_

**Together: **_Make it last._

**Po:**_ Right here,_

**Tigress:**_ Ooohh Right now._

**Po: **_Yeah I'm looking at you,_

_And my heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

**Together: **_Right Here, I promise you somehow._

**Po:**_ That tomorrow can wait, _

**Tigress:**_ Some other day to be _**(Po: **_To be_**)**

**Po:**_ But right now there's you and me_

**Tigress:**_ You and me_

**Po: **_You and me_

_Ohh You and me_ _But right now _

**Together: **_There's you and me._

When the music ended, Tigress has pressed her lips against Po's. Po was shocked in eye-widened, but slowly he accepted it as he relaxed himself and pull her more forward to catch her breathe. The crowd was in 'Awwww' and 'Owwwww', the couple was snapped back to the reality and left the stage, embarrassing.

"Okay…that was _very_ cute." The host cleared his throat. "Alright, the next contestant will be…" he picked another card, and it revealed. "Master Viper, picked song was_ 'Don't Wanna Let You Know'_, that's really challenging." He said.

"Okay, this is it." Viper murmured. She looked at Crane, blushing in scarlet. "Don't laugh at me." She weakly said, hiding her blushing face.

"I will never. I promise." Crane promised, gave her a wink.

"I thought this competition is for couples." Po whispered to Monkey, who was shrugging.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

Back at the Jade Palace, Mantis was still grumbling about his friends leaving him alone with a stranger. "This is not fair, I'm the one who get them together, and THIS is what I get!?" he asked.

"…Urgh." Spoke a weak behind him.

Mantis quickly glanced over his shoulder, and saw the stranger Cobra has awaken! "What happen? Where am I?" he asked, feeling a slightly headache.

"You're in the Jade Palace." Mantis replied.

"Jade Palace? _At last, I have made it…_" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Mantis didn't hear it clearly.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

"Man, I hope she don't get nervous like Tigress was." Crane worriedly said, Tigress glared at him.

"Hey, I'm sure she will be fine." Monkey assured him.

"After all, she's your girlfriend." Po teased.

"She's not…we're not yet!" Crane ignored them, blushing.

The music began, and this song was a Chinese song as in Putonghua language. Viper took a deep breathe, and gave it with all her might. Hope you don't mind on my translation.

**Viper:**_ Fet ran bu xiang rang ni zhi duo_ (I don't want you to know)

_Zhai wo xin zhong, ni do zhoung yao_ (You're precious in my heart)

_Gi ran ni yao zi yo, ni jiu de do_ (If you want freedom, then you have it)

_Ni yon yuan do di de wo hao_ (If only you remember my kindness to you)

_Fet ran bu xianf rang ni zhi duo _(I don't want to let you know)

_Ni de ai, wo gin gen hok diu _(I cannot or abandon your love)

_Yan zhen zhi lin, wo bu xian tou _(Let this mind drown me so that I won't flee)

_Fet jen nib u yon do zhi duo _(So you'll never know)

_Jin yan xin guong duo mei hao, yu zhi mo shan pen _(The stars are glimmering beautifully tonight, it matches with my loneliness perfectly)

_Wo man chan yon ai wu xian yi kao _(We used to stand together with love)

_Fu cho duo shiang bu yao ji jao _(It doesn't mean about the cost)

_Xian I ge ren duo mei hao _(It's wonderful thing to think one person)

_Zhen xi ji yi ke zen hao _(That you could conjure even a small memory)

_Bai ai_ fon chu duo ti ai hi shao (No matter we exiled by love)

_Wo di xi ling nib u yon duo zhi duo _(You don't need to know my mind)

Crane started kind of doubt of what he was doing next, he held the other microphone and stepped onto the stage gently. Viper gasped silently when she saw Crane walked slowly forward to her before she left the stage.

**Crane:** _Jin yan xin guong duo mei hao, yu zhi mo shan pen _(The stars are glimmering beautifully tonight, it matches with my loneliness perfectly)

_Wo man chan yon ai wu xian yi kao _(We used to stand together with love)

_Fu cho duo shiang bu yao ji jao _(It doesn't mean about the cost)

_Xian I ge ren duo mei hao _(It's wonderful thing to think one person)

_Zhen xi ji yi ke zen hao _(That you could conjure even a small memory)

_Bai ai_ fon chu duo ti ai hi shao (No matter we exiled by love)

_Wo di xi ling nib u yon duo zhi duo _(You don't need to know my mind)

Viper smiled widely at him and so did he, she leaned out her tail and Crane leaned out his wing, they held it to each other, eyes were locked. Even the crowds started to "Owwwww" and "Awwwwwww" for their new couple.

"I'm sorry…" Viper tried to apologize, but quickly interjected by Crane.

"No, I'm the one should be sorry. Viper, will you forgive me?" he asked, eyes reflected with hope.

"Of course, silly. I love you. Not friendship love, a true love." Viper added as she pressed her lips against Crane's! The whole crowd went wild and cheered loudly. All except one, and that was Cob, he was now furious and couldn't wait to rip that crane apart!

When their lips apart, Crane's face was still blushing, Viper giggled at her new boyfriend and sang the rest.

**Viper: **_Tsu dao yo ten, ni wo lin lao _(Until one day when you and I get old)

_Wei jui xiu bai tou, xen xi lao _(Then the memories flown gracefully by the wind)

**Crane:** Zhi xiao wo chi chi chuo chuo zhi duo (At least I know it clear)

**Crane and Viper:** _Ni hui xian xi wo, wai mei xia _(I will smile if you think of me!)

**Viper:** _Jin yan xin guong duo mei hao, yu zhi mo shan pen _(The stars are glimmering beautifully tonight, it matches with my loneliness perfectly)

_Wo man chan yon ai wu xian yi kao _(We used to stand together with love)

_Fu cho duo shiang bu yao ji jao _(It doesn't mean about the cost)

**Crane and Viper: **_Xian I ge ren duo mei hao _(It's wonderful thing to think one person)

_Zhen xi ji yi ke zen hao _(That you could conjure even a small memory)

_Bai ai_ fon chu duo ti ai hi shao (No matter we exiled by love)

_Wo di xi ling nib u yon duo zhi duo _(You don't need to know my mind)

When the song ended, the whole crowd went wild and cheered and clapping happily in joy for their new couple, neither the masters, except their encounter of course. Cob gritted his teeth and slid backward into the dark narrow alley, planning up for his evil plan.

But, he was not alone…

--

_**To be continued…**_

--

**And sorry but somehow my computer cannot make the brackets on this chapter neither my other chapters. **


	5. Soul of the Night

**Alright, for this chapter. The love song for this chapter is… "Let me be your wings" from "Thumbelina", picked by Arceus. Conberma (me). Hehehee, I'm sorry but I'm the author of this story, right? Well, maybe your music aren't my taste. (kidding)**

**Oh, and also, I had added two minions of Cob, created by ****mcgormanp****,**** Rik-Zi the childish Chinese Giant Salamander and Komodo the Komodo Dragon.**** Thank you very much and hope you don't mind at all.**

**Enjoy and review, people!**

**--**0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Soul of the Night**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

After the competition finished, everyone went back where they came from, and so as the Masters went back to their home, Jade Palace. While they were walking up the Jade Mountain, they told Viper about their unexpected guest.

"Really? I hope he's not hurt that bad." Viper said.

"Yea, and I still feel kinda bad for Mantis. He really missed everything." Monkey added.

"Well, at least we can tell him the good news." Po said as everyone stared at their new couple who were blushing in embarrassing, as they were holding wing and tail.

They laughed and chuckled all the way to the bunkhouse. Finally, they had approached the room where their unexpected guest and Mantis were. But when they opened the door, their smile had quickly faded.

Mantis was collapsed on the floor!

"Mantis!?" Tigress walked herself beside Mantis and examined him. He was breathing, that gave the others a relief. "He was assaulted by nerve attack." She reported.

Then Shifu helped the Praying Mantis as he bent over him, working to release him from the paralysis hold. Mantis then gasped for fresh air, being paralysis wasn't so easy.

"Mantis, what happened?" Crane asked.

"Tha…That Cobra, he gave me a nerve attack and left. But he left a name before he went." He explained.

"Then, what's his name??" Po then asked.

"Cob."

"Come again?" Viper asked in fear.

"I said, his name is Cob." Mantis repeated.

And the next second, Viper almost fainted as she lost her balance off her body. Luckily, Crane caught her before she fell the fall.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

Meanwhile, Cob was standing on a hill which was not far from the Jade Palace and saw Viper fainted after she had heard of his return. A sound from the behind brushes, he knew who that was and commanded. "Riki-Zi, Komodo. Show yourself."

A Salamander and a Komodo Dragon revealed themselves, both were highly skilled in arts of swords and stick. Riki-Zi was wearing nothing because his body was a shield except he still wore a purple pants. And Komodo was wearing a look of a general and a tunic. Although, Riki-Zi was a bit childish and overreacted easily. "How do you do, boss?" Rii-Zi asked.

"I want you two watch her every single move until I have come up a plan. And watch over that crane, make sure he won't lay a single feather on her!" he ordered and then he vanished under the shower moonlight.

Riki-Zi and Komodo had to do what Cob do, because they had a deal. Once Cob had challenged them on a battle, and at the end he won and the two got poisoned. In order to exchange the cure, they must obeyed him a while.

Komodo scoffed, "That son of a bitch, once we get the potion, we will kill him by that moment." He swore, gritting his teeth.

"Yea, and them, we'll EAT him! Heheheh!!" Riki-Zi crazily suggested, laughing in madness.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

After Viper had told the story of her past about old relationship with Cob, the death of her father and the reason why she didn't want to have another relationship with anyone, to her friends. Then, the masters were astounded.

"So that's why you rejected Crane's propose." Mantis declared.

And suddenly, he got slapped his back head by Tigress and Po. "Ouch! Why me?" Mantis muttered, caressing his back head.

Viper lowered her head in shame for not telling and hiding the truth to her fellow masters a long time ago. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Crane then embraced her with his warmth wings. "You don't have to, alright? I mean, it's not your fault. As long as we stick together, he can't do anything on us, or even you. I promise." Crane assured.

The green viper felt a relief and comfortable from her new boyfriend's cosy chest. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled. She wiped her eyes before tears fell down her cheeks. "I…I…ah" she sniffed, "I want to take a walk." She said.

"Then I go with you." Crane added, and she nodded in agreed. Crane carried Viper and placed her on his back before she slid away. "A walk in the sky." He said.

When the couple flew into the air, the masters watched their leaving. Tigress leaned her head onto Po's shoulder, "Isn't that nice?" she whispered.

"Yea…" Po replied. Then suddenly, his lips got locked by Tigress's lips as they were in a deep, passionate kiss, which made the other masters looked embarrassing.

While Po and Tigress were busying on their kissing, Mantis declared, "Well, I'm out. I can't stand on this gross and kissing!"

"I'm right behind ya." Monkey agreed.

Shifu muttered while they didn't hear him, "What is this? A love agency?" he chuckled and shook his head, and then he left.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

Back to Crane and Viper, they were soaring into the starry night, the moon was shining brighter than usual. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." Viper commented.

"Yea, and so as you." Crane blurted out, still enchanted by Viper's charm, even they were already officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

The couple blushed in scarlet, and during the flight. Viper wrapped Crane's neck and leaned her closer to his face. "Thank you, Crane, for everything." She said.

"Nah, it's nothing, really! And beside, I'm glad I didn't make a mistake."

Viper gazed upon the sky with billions of stars were above them, with a silver moon beside them. She sighed, "Oh how I wish I have wings." Viper wished.

"Maybe someday you will, maybe right now." Crane gave her a wink.

Viper's heart then slowly melted and gave him a light kiss on his beak. "You really know how to comfort a person." She whispered.

**Crane: **_Let me be your wings_

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

_Anything that you desire_

_Anything at all_

_Everyday I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wondrous things_

_We'll see the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_

_Fly with me and I will be your wings_

Just when they across a small area of the valley, a house were still light on. Accidentally, a mother and baby rabbit had witnessed they were soaring in the starry night.

"She's getting to marry to Master Crane, huh, Mama?" a little rabbit innocently asked his mother.

"Well, perhaps." She could only reply that.

**Crane:**_ Anything that you desire_

_Anything at all _**(Viper:**_ Anything at all_**)**

_Everyday I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

**Viper: **_You will be my wings _**(Crane:**_ Let me be your wings_**)**

_You will be my only love _**(Crane: **_Get ready for another world of wondrous things_**)**

**Together:**_ We'll see the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_

**Crane:**_ Heaven isn't too far_

**Viper:**_ Heaven is where you are_

**Together:**_ Stay with me and_

_Let me be your_** (Viper:**_ You will be my_**)**_ wings_

While the trio watched the couple were soaring into the air. Riki-Zi and Komodo sighed of romance. "Awww….don't they make a perfect couple?" they blurted out.

Then, suddenly they realized that they had spoken out the bad words. "Uh oh." They spitted it and turned slowly at Cob who was gritting his teeth and ready to kill them in a second.

What's the fate will happen between Crane and Viper?

--

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Kidnapped? Marriage?

**Sorry for keeping SOOOOO late, EXAM, ya know what I mean. New chapter but short and no song this time, don't FLAMES on me, SERIOUSLY!**

**Also, Evan10, I'm sorry but I have to follow by mcgormanp this time. Cause' I do think this 'Cob's giving up on Viper and hand her to Crane' thing is not a bad idea at all. And yes, ****082 Martian Scout** **, I will also use that hypnosis thingy idea that you suggested a while ago in it.**

_**ATTENTION:**_** Voting time (again). Which ending you want? 1) Cob will never give up Viper and will chase no matter if she had children with Crane. Or 2) Give up on her and commit suicide by letting her follow her dream. But no matter what you choose, I'll try to make it has a happy ending (or at least). Vote it at the review!! People, VOTE!!!!!!**

**By the way, have you ever heard that the Nickeloonens is going to make "Kung Fu Panda the series", after since they had made 18 episodes of "Penguins of Madagascar". It will be on aired in 2010, a year before the sequel movie in 2011. Can't wait to see its coming.**

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Kidnapped! Marriage!?**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

After the amazing_ flight-walk _in the air, the couple carried laughter and giggle landed on the roof of the bunkhouse, humming the song together. When Crane helped Viper to place her on the floor, Viper chuckled, "Crane, I'm not limp, I can slide down by myself." She stated.

"But I love to." Crane replied.

The couple blushed a little, and Viper turned at her room. "Well, I better go. Good-bye, and sweet dreams, _**love**_." She said as she gave Crane a good-night kiss on his beak.

"You too, sweet dreams, _**love**_." Crane goofily replied, still enchanted by Viper's charm and her kiss.

Viper giggled and closed her door, when she did it. She could even hear Crane's victory-cheer, silently, as she chuckled even more. Suddenly, the other door that connected with her room opened, as it revealed Tigress who was grinning.

"So…." She started.

"So…what?" Viper asked, shrugging her body (if she had arms or shoulders)

"How's it go? I mean, it went well, right?" she curiously asked.

"And?" Viper gave her a frown.

Finally, like other girls' curiosity, Tigress couldn't take it any more as she asked her reptile friend a whole bunch of questions. "Okay, how was the walk in the sky? Is it romantic? Did he say anything or sing a love song to you?" Viper interrupted her before she finished.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, girl! I can't even hear a single word." She stated.

"Fine, I'll make it simple." Tigress decided to ask her one and important question. "Did you kiss?" she asked with a smirk.

The green tree viper blushed and tried to hide her blushing face, but she nodded instead. Tigress smirked even wider as she knew it.

"I knew it." She replied.

"Yea, well, stop asking, you kitty. Back to sleep and we have a lot of works to do tomorrow." Viper snapped and went off to her bed.

"Oh right, _lots_ of things to do indeed." Tigress teased and Viper hissed back at her before they both closed their bedroom door.

_Yep, all these love things have covered Viper's unhappy past and the thoughts of Cob. But it wouldn't be last forever until…_

In the midnight, when everyone's guard was down and the breeze was cold enough that you wanted to cover more blankets. Despite Viper was a reptile, a cold-blood animal, she didn't like much about the cold and winter season. She shivered a bit but all of sudden, she didn't feel any blowing of wind or a little.

She slowly opened her eyes, thinking about her Crane was blocking her breezing window, but turned out, it was far than she imagined. In front of her, a Chinese Giant Salamander and a Komodo Dragon were standing in front of her eyes.

And nonetheless, another figure slid. Her worst nightmare and old lover…Cob the Cobra.

"Cob…" that was the only thing she could speak from her mouth.

"Hello, Viper. It's been a while." Cob bowed in respect. However, Viper didn't take it. She was collapsed on the floor by Cob's special nerve attack instead of his poison attack. She paralyzed before she could cried for help. Deep in her heart, she was crying out loud, no one heard her unfortunately. _'Help! Anyone? Tigress, Po, Mantis, Monkey, Master Shifu, Crane…' _slowly she fainted.

"Come, my darling, we have a wedding to celebrate." Cob whispered in Viper's ears. With that, they had disappeared through the strong breeze from nowhere.

Suddenly, somehow Viper's deep words have successfully sent out to her friends' hearts, except they were too late to save her on time before she got taken away by Cob and his minions. The masters quickly opened their eyes and sensed there was a huge danger in Viper.

As they rushed to Viper's room, Crane broke the door "Viper? VIPER?" and there was no sign of his beloved, instead he spotted there was a note on the floor.

He picked up and the others watched it over too. Shifu read:

_To all the so-called kung fu masters,_

_If you want to get your comrade back, then come towards to the__** Mountain of Fumes**__ to join our wedding. Especially you, red-crowned Crane, this is the first and last warning, stay AWAY from her! Or else, you'll get yourself into a dead route._

After reading the letter, Crane clenched it into a paper ball and threw it in a distant out of the window in rage.

--

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Don't Make Me Laugh

**Alright, guys. Now that I'm free from the frustrated exams and…stuffs, the story is on and so as the new chapter is updated! Hope you'll enjoy because the next chapter will be the END**** of this story, but there'll be an alternate ending soon, right after this story ends.

* * *

**

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Don't Make Me Laugh!

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, not too far away from the Valley of Peace, there was a tall castle tower (as in Chinese style, if you know what I mean). Deep inside a small room where it was red and so as there could see a sleepy green tree Viper, wearing in Chinese-bride-garment, has slowly awaken.

She tiredly hung up her head and looked around when everything was clear, and figured out she was wearing a bride dress. She gasped at first, but then she slowly calm down and tried to remember what happened before she was knocked down.

"So good to see you awake just in time." Spoken a voice behind her, as she turned around and eye-widened.

Cob was standing there, with his groom garment was on. "You…" Viper angrily hissed.

"Surprise, isn't it?" he smirked. "I wish your family were here to see our wedding, but unfortunately _**father-in-law**_ had already long-gone…"

Now he had gotten Viper pissed off as she slithered quickly to Cob to give him a direct strike. Smoothly, Cob was easily dodged the attack and caught her throat with his strength tail. Viper wanted to fight but she wasn't strong enough. "Now, now, I don't want to harm you before the ceremony is on. I don't want my bride get over-excited about it." He evilly teased her, whispering in her ear.

When Cob released Viper, she coughed for fresh to breath in. She then gave Cob a straight glare of hatred, "My friends will come here and rescue me, and my Crane will defeat you!!" Viper announced.

Unexpectedly, Cob burst out an evil laughter, "Hahahahahah!! Good one, have you forgotten our promise? If I become the strongest warrior in all of China, you will marry me. And so I did, so your so-called Crane would never laid a single wound on me!" he stated.

"We'll see about that." Viper hissed, still glaring at him.

"My, my, are you that stubborn? Just like your father." Cob snickered and laughed one more time.

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**My funny friend, don't make me bend in half**_

_**Don't be a card, babe**_

_**Don't mess with Cob**_

_**Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Don't pull my leg**_

_**May I suggest you would do best to beg**_

_**If you say no, miss**_

_**If you refuse**_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

_**Say yes, my love**_

_**And go with a winner**_

_**Believe me, that would be wiser**_

_**Say no, poor dove**_

_**And you're a shark's dinner**_

_**And that crane's the appetizer**_

_**Get the picture?**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Or slap my knee**_

_**I'm no hyena, so my Viper**_

_**What'll it be?**_

_**Right this way to the Cob estate**_

_**Or write your epitaph**_

_**You choose your fate**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**And baby, don't make me laugh!**_

With a final word, he pushed Viper on her bed and he locked the door until the ceremony started. After the sound of the lock was hear, Viper was silently sobbing and tears started to water in her azure eyes, and then she thought about Crane to comfort herself and hoping desperately that her friends will be going to rescue her and end his nightmare.

* * *

"LET ME GOOOO!!!" Crane shouted, struggling form his friends' arms.

On the other hand, the masters were still discussing about the rescue mission, but Crane didn't seem to have _**that**_ limit of patient to discuss any much longer as his girlfriend was being forced to be wedded.

"Crane, I know this is hard for you but we need to stay calm, especially you!" Po cried.

"How can I stay calm when my girlfriend kidnapped and being forced to be wedded?" Crane shouted back.

Without a thought, Tigress slapped Crane's face by her paws, Crane slowly calmed down as everyone was staring at her in awed. Her eyes were watering as a few drops of tears streamed down her cheeks, and then she shouted at him.

"You think you're the only one who is caring about her? We ALL care!! I know she is crying right now all alone with no one beside her to make her feel comfortable!! She's my best friend and I won't let that dirty mother-fucker-cobra to lay his tail on her! So that's why we need to think of something quick and FAST in order to bring her back!!" She claimed.

(A/N: Sorry for that m*** word, that makes the atmosphere more serious, don't you think?)

Crane was eye-widened and saddened feel ashamed; he misunderstood the others' feelings about Viper. Everyone cares about her and loves her very much and he completely forgot about it.

He stood up and said. "You're…you're right. I have overrated it, it's just…it's just…" he couldn't speak those words out of his beak.

"We understand, she's the one to you." Po tried to comfort him. "And that's we're gonna get her back nothing what that dirty slimy cobra does, he'll never stop us!! So who's with me?" Po cried and the masters cheered in agreed.

Shifu allowed them to take some of the sacred weapons from the Hall of Heroes, _temperately_. Po took the Sword of Heroes, as usual. Tigress took the Golden Spear, which it had surprised the others that she could lift it up without being burnt. Monkey took the Ninja-set. Mantis took the Blade of Death. Shifu took Master's Oogway's old staff.

And lastly, Crane took the Daggers of Dragons' Claws. He then caught a glimpse at one sacred object, the Fan of Lady Wu Song. He thought hesitated, as he grabbed it, saved it for Viper, she could have used it soon.

When Po called him, he nodded as they stormed to the Mountain of Fumes, where there will be an ultimate battle between death and love.

* * *

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

What will happen to the masters? Will they be there on time before the wedding? What kind of challenge they have to face? Instead of me asking you these questions, REVIEW!!!!


	8. Battle Between Death and Love

**Sorry for keeping SOOOOOOO late!!! And I hope you will enjoy this, but don't think this is the end, and there will be an ALTERNATIVE ENDING! **

**Plus, I can't upload any fanfic a while until the next year. But I wish you still looking forward for my next new chapters. Right now, enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Devotion of Cherish**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Love's More Powerful Than Death

* * *

**_

_**--Mountain of Fumes--**_

"Ew man! Somebody pass me the air-fresher to me please!" Po groaned as he held his nose.

Hence the name, fumes, the entire mountain was full of gas and smoke which nearly burnt their eyes, not to mention they could barely opened their eyes. Luckily, Crane brought the masks, preventing themselves to choke by the smokes. It took them 15 minutes to pass the mountain, soon they found a castle in a close distance.

"All right, now let's kick some butt on that cobber." Monkey announced.

"I'm with you." Mantis added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tigress said as they all ran toward the castle.

However, things wouldn't go easy on them in this task. Suddenly, two figures appeared from the sky and landed in front of them, which made them backed off a bit. "Who goes there? Reveal your names!" Shifu demanded.

"Riki-Zi the Salamander." Riki-Zi reported, slightly excited of having some slashing and cutting upward as he held two swords.

"Komodo the Komodo Dragon." Komodo replied as he held up his stick.

Monkey and Mantis both stepped out of the group and said, "You guys go ahead, we'll cover you." They said.

"What!? Are you out of your mind?" Po asked, panicking.

"Those dudes were highly skilled of swords and stick, which we both mastered of them. So don't worry about us, just go!" Mantis replied, sounded confident.

"We are a team!" Tigress cried.

"And team should never leave one behind!" Po cried.

"Sometimes you need to learn how to let go." Monkey shouted, then he slowly gave them a thumb-up. "We'll be fine, now go!"

Soon, they wished them luck before they hesitantly ran passed them, Riki-Zi and Komodo. When they were out of the sight, there was an awkward of silence. The Komodo Dragon broke it first, "So you're the two of the Furious Five? Quite an honour to fight with masters." He snickered.

"Enough talking, let's fight!" Mantis announced, imitating Po's motto.

There was a long showdown...

* * *

Po, Tigress, Crane and Shifu had entered the centre of the castle, but still no sign of their comrade. Suddenly, a familiar yet disgusting voice said, "Looking for something?"

"Cob!" they shouted.

Then there revealed the cobber in a Chinese traditional groom garment. "So nice you have attended to my wedding." He said with a hint of evil.

"Where is Viper?" Crane demanded.

"She's fine, just can't wait to be my wife." Cob said with a hiss.

"She doesn't love you, she HATES you!" Shifu said.

"Oh really? But I can say, you're the one she doesn't love you anymore." Cob snickered at the avian master.

"I don't believe you!!" Crane cried with rage.

"Don't believe me? Fine, let her speak it out." Cob relaxingly said as he revealed Viper, in a wedding bride dress.

"Viper!!" the masters shouted with joy, however, Viper's expression didn't show joy or relief instead of, cold.

Instead, she had spoken something that they couldn't dare to believer, "What are you doing here?"

They were confused, wasn't she kidnapped and being enforced to be married? Crane stepped out and shouted. "Viper, we're here to save you, love."

"Well you don't have to! I'm willing to marry Cob." She cried.

Eyes were widened from them, "Something's wrong." Po whispered to Tigress.

Of course, Crane wouldn't believe it either. He grabbed Viper's shoulders (well, I couldn't say her body, right?) and looked into her eyes. "Viper, I know you're not telling the truth, you and I are love to each other. Did he do something to you?" he demanded.

One thing he didn't expect, was being slapped.

Viper had slapped his face! "I don't need your help! I am happy to be here and be Cob's wife! You should leave now!!!" she yelled.

"Viper…I…" Crane couldn't speak any further, he was too heartbroken but Cob was enjoying the sight of this.

"Don't listen to her!!!"

Suddenly, a cry had snapped them. As they turned their heads, smiles had hung up on their faces. It was Monkey and Mantis, along with Riki-Zi and Komodo. When the Tigress, Po and Shifu saw their enemies still alive, they quickly went to attack, but Monkey and Mantis both were quick enough to stop them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, they're with us!" Mantis said first.

"What!?" now they were confused more.

"It's a long story." Monkey said.

* * *

_**--Flashback--**_

It had already been a half of hour of the showdown. Suddenly, Riki-Zi and Komodo felt the pain in their chest, which made the masters stopped their attacks. Instead, they ran over them and checked on them. They then found out that they were poisoned.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill us!" Komodo grunted.

"I can't let someone die who is quality enough to be my rival." Monkey said with a smirk.

The Salamander and the Komodo Dragon were both shocked as they watched their enemy helped them to clear out the poison inside them. "What an embarrassing thing for a warrior like us." Riki-Zi murmured.

After Monkey and Mantis used their Chi to help to clear out the poison from the two rivals' body, Riki-Zi and Komodo then decided to help them back in return of they saved their life. They also told them something that very horrible.

_**--End of Flashback--

* * *

**_

"She's been hypnotized." Komodo spoke out. That had explained why Viper acted unusual, Cob had controlled her thought so she could break Crane's heart and left easily.

Again, Crane held and hugged Viper and whispered in her ears. "Viper, I know you're suffering and no matter what happened. I am, and I will always love you. I won't leave by your side." With that, he gently pressed his beak on her lips.

Like a fantasy tale, nothing that powerful enough than one true love kiss. The cold eyes of Viper had slowly warmed and changed back into her beautiful azure color, soon she returned the kiss. When Crane realized that, he pulled out slowly, eyes were full of joy. Viper giggled as she gave him a bright wide smile.

"I knew you're the one." Viper said with a grin.

Then, Crane laughed as he swung Viper that swept her off her tail (feet) happily, the others were very pleased. However, Cob was NOT very pleased, he hid a blade underneath his sleeves, quickly, he slid over to Viper. If he couldn't get what he wanted, then no one could have!

When the couple and the masters saw his action, they weren't fast enough to stop him. Viper thought it was her end as she closed her eyes tightly to embrace the pain. The blade had approached, and she could hear the anxious sound of being stabbed and the scent of liquid with flesh.

Suddenly, she felt nothing and heard a male voice grunted. Someone had blocked her. She then slowly opened her eyes, and saw in horrid. Crane took her place as he got stabbed by the sharp blade. Blood started dripping from his bad wound, with his wings opened wide, and his legs began shuddering by the pain.

"CRANE!!" Viper screamed, painfully.

"It is me who you want, not her. Kill me and leave her alone forever!" Crane said, grunting for the pain.

"Gladly." Cob replied with a smirk, then he stabbed deeply into Crane.

Screams, gasps of horror had mixed up together all at once, the crude cold-hearted cobber had killed the Master of Crane-style, Crane. When he roughly pulled out the blade, caused lots of blood spilled out. At the end, he fell on the ground dramatically, the green tree viper quickly slid over to her avian lover, tears had watered her eyes.

"Crane! CRANE! Wake up! Please, don't do this to me!" she pleaded.

On the other hand, Cob didn't feel ashamed instead he snorted. "Good riddance."

That had angered Viper, as she grabbed the Fan of Lady Wu Song that Crane gave her and flung it at the cobber. To their amaze, a gust of wind was created, nearly the power of a typhoon, which made Cob flew back and ended up he grabbed the stone to avoid him to fall off into the cliff.

While the others were amazed of the power of the Fan of Lady Wu Song, they ran beside the rock which Cob was clutching at it to prevent his fall. Although he was a bit close to fall. When he saw Viper, he tried to use his innocent voice to fool her, "Viper, please, I love you."

"You're insane." That was Viper's answer.

Finally, the cobber had out of his mind. "You may have won this battle, but I shall return!" Cob madly announced.

Viper then quickly slide herself toward Cob, and whispered at him. "Goodbye, Cob." With that, she furiously delivered him a quick tail whip.

Screams of anger and hatred came from Cob's throat as he fallen into the deep of the deepest cliff. Every master watched his fall until the sound stopped. Finally everything was over, except they had lost a champion.

Viper worriedly turned back and slid herself beside her Crane, who had sacrificed himself to her. "Crane! Crane! Please, open your eyes, just one move, please! Don't do this to me!!" she pleaded, shook him crazily.

Unfortunately, there was no move from him.

Tears welling up everyone's eyes. Viper buried her face in her beloved's cold face. Tigress couldn't stand on the fact as she buried her face in Po's chest, and the panda patted her back to comfort her. The green tree viper gently brushed the feather of Crane and murmured, thinking herself she might had gone crazy. "Hey, Crane?" even though he was dead, Viper could feel his presence in the wind. "Do you remember the song you sang to me? You promised me you would be my wings and take me fly up high around the world." Then she started to sing, but soon her tears choked her.

_You will be my wings_

_You will be my only love_

_You will take me far beyond the sun

* * *

_

On the other dimension, the soul of Crane floated in the mid air and felt a warm light shore on him. When he lift his head up and saw heaven was above him. Before he hesitated, massagers from above greeted and welcomed him. One of them stuck his hand out.

Before Crane wanted to reach it, he then heard someone singing in a familiar voice, he quickly recognized it was Viper! "Viper." He murmured.

The red-crowned crane quickly shoved back his wing and spoke. "I'm not ready for it. My love is down there, need me by her side. And the others, they still need me, they're…they're my family. I will continue my life beside them! Please, I love them!" he cried.

Angels seemed having a discussion with the god, after that, the angles faced at Crane. "The God has spoken, you have showed love to your most beloved ones. Continue your life until your time is right." It said.

Before Crane turned away, he saw a familiar figure beside him, an old tortoise. "Master Oogway?" he hesitantly whispered.

Oogway just smiled warmly at him, "Turn around, young master. And listen to that girl's song." He softly said.

The next thing Crane knew was his body have suck into a portal, he coughed painfully when he backed to his flesh body. The masters gasped in shock as they quickly ran beside him to keep him warm.

* * *

"Crane!!" Viper cried of joy as she hugged him.

"Vi…Viper!" Crane scoffed as he patted his relief lover to tell her that he needed some fresh air. "Oh! Sorry, love." Viper apologized as she released her hug.

"How is it feel like when you're dead?" Po joked.

Everyone hit Po's back head because of his stupid joke. But Crane replied honestly, "Well, it was like, I was heading to the white light. And I could have sworn…I saw Master Oogway over there. And he said…" he paused as he stared deeply into Viper's azure eyes, and went on, ""Turn around, young master. And listen to that girl's song."" He smiled.

Viper smiled as she pressed her lips against Crane's, and so as he relaxed into the soft kiss. They thought that this was the end and a happy ending.

However, something had interrupted the happy atmosphere, as there was a loud thud from the cliff. When they turned at the same direction, the next thing they saw is in horrid. Cob was alive!

Although his body was badly damaged as they could see his bones were obliviously be seen, and so as his ribs. His face was full of scars and stitches, honestly said, a face of Frankenstein.

Mantis groaned, "Come on, what are you? A zombie!?" he said.

"Close." Cob replied. "Apparently, I'm not in a good shape now, but I can assure you, I'll come back with a top shape, wait for me, Viper! I will come back!!" he swore as he disappeared in the mist, laughing echoed in the air.

Viper was so terrified as she shuddered in fear, shivering by that threatening laugh. Crane quickly wrapped her to comfort, to give her warmth for her shivery body.

"Don't worry, I won't let a single thing happens to you." He swore with a smile.

His lover returned him a confident smile as well, "I believe you. I know you will protect me as always, my love." She said as they kissed again.

The others awed for the couples, Monkey then broke the loving air, "Okay, you two, now break up before I throw up." He teased.

They laughed a bit, "Oh, wait. I've got one more thing to do!" Crane stated, sound importantly.

"You need to have a fine treatment, you'll talk after we get back the palace." Tigress said.

"Just one minute, one minute." Crane replied, in rush. Then, he paid all the focus on Viper, "Viper…" and he knelt in front of her, which made her confused. He took her tail and said, "I can't give you any wealth but the love with all my heart. So…will you…" he began stammered.

"Say it." Viper whispered, encouraging him.

Crane then looked at his other male masters, who gave him a firm nod and the red-crowned crane nodded back. He gathered up his courage and tried his best not to hide his blushing face. "Viper, will you marry me?" finally he said it.

The next thing he knew, was a soft kiss and the tears of joy from his lover. When they broke the kiss slowly, Viper's eyes were still watering, she playfully scolded him. "You silly, what takes you so long to ask me this?" she giggled as she pressed her forehead against his.

She went on, "You know I will say 'yes'." She finished, giggling.

On the other hand, Tigress playfully hit Po's chest. Po asked, "What?"

"Do you want us to be like them?" she asked, hiding her blush.

Po chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "Maybe…" he teased.

"Maybe!?" Tigress asked, gave him a frown.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Po?" Crane warned, chuckled a bit.

"Kidding, kidding." Po defended as he rose up his two palms as a defense. He then faced at Tigress, "So what you want me to say?" he asked with tease.

Tigress then purred underneath Po's chin, "Don't you have any romantic ideas for a proposal?" she teased.

The giant panda eyed at the others while Tigress didn't notice his confused expression. "Women are sooooooo complicated." He mouthed to them, who were secretly chuckling.

Cob may be still alive, but no matter what he did. He'd never break their true love apart. He may return, in the meantime, the heroes will have years of happy ending.

_**The End**_


End file.
